


My Favourite Sweatpants Dick

by countingcr0ws



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Debate President!Changmin, Frottage, Hapkido pro!Yunho, M/M, debater!jaejoong, dick outline, group members, is it meet cute like this?, report as an excuse for them to meet, wow nerd, yes very delusional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingcr0ws/pseuds/countingcr0ws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by sweatpants dick from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4167825?view_adult=true">The Feeling of Your Skin Locked Inside My Head</a> by bleep0bleep.</p><p>Jaejoong and Yunho weren't friends but even before they are assigned to do a 10-paged report within a single week, Jaejoong already knew that Yunho was a smart and good-looking boy that competed in National level Hapkido competitions. What he didn't know was that Yunho occasionally went commando under his sweatpants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Sweatpants Dick

“The report will be a pair work, and-” the professor paused sanctimoniously, pursing her lips with a raised brow as she waited for the commotion to die down. 

“As I was saying,” she rearranged the lapels of her blazer with a pointed look, “in the spirit of teamwork,” Jaejoong felt his mouth fall open in shock as his hand in his best friend, Yoochun’s went slack. “I have randomly assigned every one of you a partner.” Her lips spread into a grin when the class burst into a flurry of protests. 

“The arrangement is non-negotiable, I will expect both yours and your pre-assigned pair’s name on the report.” The brunette woman said over the class as she switched the screen to an excel sheet. “Take the time to co-ordinate with your partners or otherwise, lesson is over and you may take your leave.”

Jaejoong scanned the screen with a frown, eyes widening when he saw the name underneath his. “Dude, I got Yunho,” he whispered, grabbing his friend’s arm in shock without looking away. Yunho had initially caught his attention with his good looks and intelligent responses, and after looking the boy up, he had learnt that Yunho was also a national level Hapkido black belt competitor. 

“Shit, shit, he’s coming over,” Jaejoong fretted as he noticed the approaching figure from the corner of his eye. Swiping his tongue over his lips, he scrambled to stand. 

“Hey,” he greeted as he combed the side of his hair backwards nervously. 

“Hey,” the other boy returned, his intelligent eyes crinkling as his cheeks rose with a smile. “So, one week for a 10-page report on ethics of anything. Do you think we can finish by Saturday? That’ll leave two days for editing and we could get it bound before class on Tuesday.”

Jaejoong pursed his lips as he contemplated his schedule. That would give them five days to work on the report if they began today. “When’s your practice? I have just a single club meeting on Thursday, and do you live in dorm? We could meet to discuss our parameters.” He made a face at his onslaught of questions, grateful when the other boy didn’t seem to mind.

“I’ve got a single room but I have Hapkido practice tonight, Thursday and Saturday. But I can definitely pull my weight,” he assured with a rush. “Do you want to start today though? I end at nine and you can come over if you stay in school too.”

Jaejoong filed the information of Yunho’s schedule aside. “I do, and nine’s okay. Let’s exchange numbers so you can text me your address.” He offered as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, flinching when he almost dropped the device in his flurry. Flushing when the other laughed at his clumsiness, Jaejoong placed his phone into the boy’s outstretched hand with a pout. 

“Nice wallpaper,” Yunho commented before returning the phone with an amused look. “Come at nine thirty or so. I’ll have to clean my room for you,” the boy admitted, grinning when he received an understanding look. “See you tonight,” he waved before turning around to leave. 

Pushing his friend’s delighted face away gruffly as he packed his worksheets up wordlessly, Jaejoong wished meanly for his debate president, Changmin to work Yoochun dry in the report with his perfectionist streak. 

\- - - 

Day 1: Night  
It was around nine fifteen when Jaejoong followed a stranger into Yunho’s gated dormitory, mildly irked by the ring Yoochun’s trademark derisive laughter in his ears. He had to take a shower in the first place, and besides, it was only logical to bathe beforehand in anticipation of the possibility of the meeting ending late. Clutching his laptop closer as he exited the lift, Jaejoong repeated the other boy’s room number as he ambled down the corridor with a frown, carefully sidestepping the mess of shoes. 

Alas, room 03-238. Jaejoong knocked on the white door gently as he inspected the neat assortment of footwear, noting idly that he had seen both shoes on the boy. “Yunho,” he called as he shifted his weight onto his other feet. The boy had texted him at nine that practice had ended, and it was nine twenty-two already. Was he really too early? Pursing his lips, Jaejoong tried the door knob, brows raising when the door gave. 

Peering through the opening, Jaejoong appraised the empty room with the whirling fan in the clean, empty room. Yunho’s possessions were neatly arranged, an assortment of snacks and whole-grain morning cereal beside a line of books on the overhead shelf. Jaejoong whistled lowly when he noticed that the sheets were made with military corners. However did the boy require time to tidy up? Jaejoong wondered as he stepped into the room, noting the nearly empty laundry hamper in the corner and the half-filled rubbish bin, indicating that the other boy had little need to clear much. 

The half of his own room never once reached a fraction of Yunho’s cleanliness in the first place, Jaejoong surmised as he took seat carefully on the additional chair in the room that he assumed was for himself. Surveying the tray of swollen, crimson strawberries on the table, Jaejoong then moved on to the boy’s stationery. 

He personally had more than 30 pens in his pencil case with the fact that the different nibs gave him different handwritings. He had a personal favourite though, that- he sighed to himself- that Yunho unfortunately did not share. Yunho was much simpler, with just three different pens and a single pencil, a reality that the boy could not comprehend with his three pencils. 

The pencil clattered out his hand in shock when the door opened. “Hey,” he greeted, heart jumpy as he scrambled to his feet, mouth falling open when he noticed the bare chest, eyes tracing the line down between Yunho’s pectorals. 

“Hey, I hope I wasn’t too late,” Yunho apologized, shutting the door as he shifted his shower basket to his other hand. Jaejoong shook his head as he looked appreciatively at the shifting muscles on the boy’s back as he replaced his toiletries onto the shelf. 

“You smell-” Jaejoong frowned as he sniffed the air before leaning minutely closer as the other regarded him. “You smell like strawberries,” he laughed as his eyes darted to the tray of fruits on the table while the other boy moved to pick a shirt from his cupboard. 

“You’re pretty sharp,” the athlete commented as he settled onto his seat with a smile. “The boys on the team thought the gift would be funny because I like strawberries,” he gestured at his toiletries before lifting the lid of his laptop. 

Jaejoong bit his lips as he watched the other’s slim fingers dance on the keys while inputting his password. “It’s nice though, as in the soap,” he clarified before returning to focus on his own screen. “I use a passion fruit and something shower gel,” Jaejoong continued, his knees jerking in shock at the sudden press of Yunho’s body against his arm as theother boy made a sharp sniff close to his neck. 

“It’s unbelievably sweeter than mine,” Yunho remarked while Jaejoong meeped inaudibly, his face flushing at the close contact.  
“Here,” he pushed his notes over sharply to the boy for appraisal. 

Yunho blinked at the stack of post-its in surprise before reading them aloud with a shrug. “Journalism: sensationalism, biased reporting. I thought about this too but I was afraid that everyone would do the same. Oh, biotechnology, this’ll be hard. Economic and social considerations, distribution of benefits. Biotech’s really wide though, there’s ethics of animal testing, pharmaceutical industry, designer babies and I don’t know, space research? Not really bio, no,” he corrected himself with a shake of his head before continuing down the list. “Business: agency problem, CSR. This’s really hard too, with the policies already in place.” He looked away from the papers to regard his partner.  
“What do you think? I tend to go on without spaces for people to talk.” 

Jaejoong shrugged carelessly. “I had the same thoughts too, favouring Journalism but thinking that biotechnology was best. Depending on what we choose for biotech, there’s probably already enough material from people who have contented about it online,” he grinned as the other began to mirror his glee.

“Let’s make a list of biotech examples before taking a vote,” Yunho suggested to Jaejoong’s agreement. 

\- - - - - 

Day 3: Night  
Hurriedly scribbling another sloppy answer to the final question of his case study, Jaejoong dropped his pen down before pushing his laptop screen up roughly. 

The meeting on Tuesday night with Yunho had ended quickly the moment Jaejoong noticed the other boy blinking slowly in front of his screen, desperately trying to keep himself awake. After finalizing their parameters, Jaejoong had apologized for his inability to work on the project with his quiz on Thursday, while Yunho had promised to work on it while he studied, then Jaejoong could continue on Thursday evening. They had then agreed to hold a Skype meeting after the boy’s Hapkido practice, which was just… an hour later. Jaejoong groaned as he cursed Changmin for the unnecessarily long practice session. 

Tracing the narration they had finalized on as he skimmed through the research by the other, the boy began to paraphrase and verbalize their argument as he frowned to himself in concentration. Jumping up when a call from Yunho came, Jaejoong glanced at the clock on his sidebar with a grimace. 

Pressing the answer button shamefully, he startled at the sight of Yunho’s smiling face on his screen. “Hey, you’re ea-early,” he stammered in greeting, yelping when he finally connected the other’s amused laughter with the small feed of himself at the bottom of the window. “Shit,” he swore from his crouch on the floor as he tugged the clip off his fringe, flushing deeper when Yunho began to protest noisily about his actions from the table. “Don’t take it out! You looked so cute!” The boy complained, leaning closer into the screen in scrutiny as the other moved away reflexively. 

“I was working,” Jaejoong explained non-sequitur, rolling his eyes as he minimized the call resolutely. “Nobody ever uses the video call function for projects and I wasn’t prepared,” he continued as he returned to the document primly, eyeing the other before taking opportunity of the other’s distraction to comb his fringe down nervously, his fingers jerky. 

“I can’t believe that nobody uses video calls with you.” The boy disapproved as he set his laptop further away from himself. “Don’t they want to see your face?” 

Jaejoong whipped his eyes sharply towards the corner before quickly looking away with embarrassment at his hopefulness when he noticed saw the other boy focused on something off-screen. 

“Especially with that adorable fringe,” Yunho continued in tease while Jaejoong bared his teeth in warning without looking away from his work, careful to not be fooled for the second time. 

“Did you do much today?” Yunho asked when the call fell silent apart from the clacking sounds of Jaejoong’s keys. Jaejoong’s distracted noise in reply switched to an indignant one when he accidentally deleted a chunk of text. “Ughh, so stupid,” he complained as he recovered the text on the lagging page. “Not a lot though,” he continued with an apologetic grimace. “Our debate president kept making ridiculous but unfortunately plausible arguments and the session ended late as usual,” he shook his head with a sigh.  
“But I’m working on it now though, paraphrasing and crafting a narrative. How was practice?” He bit his bottom lip in amusement as he smirked at the other. “Did you smash someone’s face with your leg?” 

The other boy gasped as he pointed his finger at the camera. “You uncultured swine!” He cried in offense. “Hapkido is the redirection of force through movement of your limbs and positioning of your body,” Yunho explained indignantly to a raised, amused brow. “You do know how nerdy you sound, right?” 

The athlete scoffed with the entire derision in his body. “And you’re the one with Uknow as your wallpaper. I have a 5th dan to his 3rd dan, in a sport that he fancies and you call me nerdy?” He tsked noisily at the screen. “The nerve of you, Jae.” 

Jaejoong gaped at the other boy’s knowledge of his favourite idol. “How did you even-” he paused as he regarded the corner of his screen. “Do you-” he flushed before shaking his head. “Let me do my work,” he mumbled to himself before returning his eyes to the document.

“Ask me your questions!” Yunho whined, pointing at his camera in warning, to the other’s amusement. “Nope, I’m not going to ask,” Jaejoong refused brightly in an attempt to aggravate the other. 

“Askkkkkkkkkkk,” Yunho dragged as he shimmied his shoulders pettishly. “Nope, not gonna ask,” Jaejoong persisted as he pretended to scan through the lines of their research, mildly awed by their effortless exchange. It was hard to believe that they had but held three conversations in separate occasions. 

“Jaejoong, pleaseeeeee,” the boy begged pitifully as he made his best puppy eyes at the camera. Having had enough fun, Jaejoong pretended to relent with a sigh. “Fine, I wanted to ask if you were a DBSK fan,” he shared, only to receive a loud guffaw as he regarded his screen in confusion.

“I knew it! You had a DBSK question! Sucker! You’re the bigger nerd, Jaejoong!” Yunho yelled in glee as he cheered exuberantly at his successful ploy. “You’re such a gullible nerd,” Yunho teased as he typed an endless length of ‘haha’s at the other boy’s cursor on Google Docs. 

“You suck!” Jaejoong complained as he removed the rubbish text with a vicious backspace. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore,” he pouted as he made a show of typing on the document. “You don’t seem to be very productive, Jae,” Yunho remarked casually as the boy’s cursor stagnated while he tried to find his words. Jaejoong steadfastly ignored the other. 

“Come on, Jae. We’ll work on this when we meet up tomorrow. Let’s discuss the case for Service Marketing instead,” he pleaded as Jaejoong maintained his act of nonchalance while wondering about the boy’s knowledge of his Major Elective when they weren’t even in the same class. 

“Have you actually finished it?” Yunho complained as he flipped through the case once more. 

“What, finishing it isn’t nerdy?” Jaejoong snarked while the other desperately tried to maintain a blank face only to fail a few seconds later. “I didn’t say it this time!” He cried between laughter as he covered his mouth in amusement before sobering up quickly.

“But really though. You should try your best to avoid getting angry. You only end up looking a lot more adorable and it’s quite ridiculous,” he advised as Jaejoong raised his brows at the information.  
He wasn’t even genuinely angry in the first place. How could he ever get angry at harmless, childish comments from the boy he was in awe of? Jaejoong flushed nonetheless at the compliment. 

“Is Jaejoongie shy?” Yunho cooed, only to laugh heartily at the warning growl he received. 

\- - - 

Day 4: Day  
>>Yunho: How are our answers faring in class?

>Yunho: That’s because I’m perfect.

>Yunho: Funny coming from the person who said that he was finished with the case ONLY that his answers were COMPLETE RUBBISH!

>Yunho: See? Everybody thinks that you’re cute. 

>Yunho: Why is your dinner taking sooo long? Come over I have cookies.

>Incoming call from Yunho

“Hello?” Jaejoong answered as he pressed his laptop against his hip to renew his grip.

“I literally don’t know whether you’re joking or otherwise half the time. Do I really look like a cook?” 

Jaejoong paused in consideration as he tailgated a stranger into Yunho’s block. “I don’t know, you don’t look much apart from dumb,” he confessed as the other boy yelped in protest. 

“Because of that you’re not getting a share of the bribe.” 

“What bribe?” 

“I’m not going to tell you until you come over.”

“But I’m busy, it’s a Friday night. Don’t you have things to do?” Jaejoong hedged as he waded through the mess of shoes along the corridor to Yunho’s room.

“Yeah, I’m doing you tonight,” Yunho responded glibly to the boy’s incredulous laughter. He had totally set the other up for that. 

“Gross, go away,” he retorted nonchalantly as he removed his shoes at the door. He had grown accustomed to Yunho’s coquettish comments after their four days of interaction.

Hanging the call up, he pushed open the door just as the boy bellowed in the room at his phone. “What bribe?” Jaejoong asked brightly as he stepped into the room, languishing in his partner’s dumbstruck expression. “You punk!” The boy yelped as he leapt off the bed to wrap an arm around the newcomer’s neck in mock rage. “I thought you had hung up on me!” He scolded before releasing the other after a good shake. 

“You deserved it, jerk,” Jaejoong stuck his tongue out as he rearranged his hair before raising his brows at the rearranged furniture. “What’s with the inspired décor?” he asked as he regarded the bed that was now pushed up against table. 

“Yeah, that’s the bribe.” Yunho explained sheepishly as Jaejoong climbed over the bed to occupy the single chair left. “I lent my extra chair to a dorm party in exchange for the cookies,” he pointed at the two small cookies on the tissue in the middle of the table. 

“Thus the bed,” he gestured at the mattress underneath him. 

“You’re so cheap, Yunho,” Jaejoong disapproved as he contemplated the information. “So cheap,” he repeated before helping himself to a cookie without asking. It was technically his anyway for the inconvenience levied onto him.  
“Shit, it’s good,” he moaned as the cookie crumbled on his tongue while the buttery flavour spread sinfully.

“See?” Yunho teased as he took the other cookie. “Who’s the cheap one now,” he joked, sighing as he bit down appreciatively. 

“Dude, it’s really good but who makes cookies for college parties?” Jaejoong commented as he tossed the tissue into the bin. “Well, weird people like Eric do, but it’s all good,” Yunho replied with a shrug as he booted his laptop up while sitting cross legged on the bed. 

Jaejoong appraised the other’s profile silently, unable to comprehend the boy’s decision to forgo a seemingly interesting party for a project meeting. “Don’t you want to go to the party?” Jaejoong inquired as he typed his password into the box. 

“Why, do you?” Yunho responded with a frown as his fingers stilled on the keyboard. 

“No, I’ve got a project to do,” Jaejoong pointed at his screen as he tried to decipher the other’s expression. 

“Yeah, well.” Yunho shrugged as he selected his email from the dropdown list. “I have a project with you so the party doesn’t matter either.” Impressed by the other’s commitment to the report, Jaejoong’s felt his already positive impression of the other boy improve further as he nodded to himself. 

\- 

“My part sounds weird,” Yunho commented, now lying prone as he waited for the other’s cursor to appear on his screen. 

Jaejoong frowned as he skimmed through the text. “Yeah, it’s this part,” he highlighted the problem section, pursing his lips as he mulled over the rephrasing. Rearranging the phrases before changing the connectors, he made a sound before leaning backwards on his chair. 

“Does it fit?” He prompted while the other boy scanned through the edit before nodding quickly. “You’re a genius, Jae. A wordsmith, a champion. A saviour, a-” he yelped when the other boy pushed his head to the side. “A meanie,” he pouted as he blinked sorrowfully at the other with a crestfallen expression. 

“That’s right,” Jaejoong acquiesced as he scrolled back to his section. “I’m the biggest bully on the playground.” 

“And I’m your favourite punching bag?” 

“Mm-hm.” Jaejoong acknowledged with a grin. “Getting sharper every day, Yunho.” The other boy grinned brightly before flopping his chin back onto his plush Bambi. 

-

“I’m falling asleep,” Yunho suddenly announced as he rolled off his bed to stand. “I’m going to bathe. Do you want to wash up? I can lend you stuff,” the boy offered as he pulled his cupboard door open. 

“Nah, it’s okay, I’ll bathe when I get back,” Jaejoong declined politely as he suppressed his excitement at the opportunity to wear the other’s clothes. 

“Really? It’s getting kind of late,” Yunho continued with a change of clothes in his hands. 

“Nah, it’s really okay. We typically bathe really late anyway.” Jaejoong admitted as the other boy nodded. “Okay, I’ll be back soon. Don’t go to the party,” he warned in jest as Jaejoong shooed him away with an eye roll. 

Slumping onto the table with a heavy sigh when the door clicked shut, Jaejoong blinked at the matt grey surface of the table as he suppressed the ache of desire in his body. There was only, he raised his right hand wearily to count off his fingers. There was only four days left and in an optimistic count based on the assumption that the boy would continue talking to him until they turned the report in. 

In just four days, Yunho had morphed from the smart, good looking boy that was really good at Hapkido, to an individual with more dimension beyond the superficial. He had learnt the boy’s puerile tendency to win arguments by whining, his endearing unapologetically overbearing concern for his friends, his sincere, open, gestures and mannerisms, and his guileless adoration for strawberries. Not forgetting the flirty jokes and comments, Jaejoong pouted as he tucked his knees under his chin. The thought of the flirtations always made him sigh at the ‘what-if’s and ‘could-have-been’s. 

\- 

“Look at what I found!” Jaejoong greeted brightly as he waved the album at the door the moment it opened. 

“Niceeee,” Yunho acknowledged as he wiped his wet feet onto the carpet at the corner. 

“Very,” Jaejoong agreed as he watched the other climb onto the bed frame, eyes widening impossibly when the other jumped off at the other side. Was that? Was that movement from Yunho’s dick? Was Yunho going commando? He peered at the boy’s crotch in shock as the boy stretched to replace his toiletries on the shelf. That was really- he felt his cock twinge at the realisation. That was really the head of the boy’s dick under the sweatpants, he swallowed hard as he trained his eyes back to the desk, setting the album heavily onto the table. 

“Where did you find it?” Yunho asked as he towelled his hair off on the corner of his bed. “I’ve been missing Youngwoong’s gorgeous face for so long,” he joked as he positioned the album to stand at the front of his desk. 

Jaejoong trained his laser eyes on the dick in the left pant leg without responding. It was impossible that Yunho’s dick was that long, he repeated as he coached himself to breathe. Just because the beginning of the gland was there didn’t mean that the shaft was genuinely eight inches long. Maybe Yunho’s penis was broken, Jaejoong tried his best to fool himself while attempting to remember to breath, the air heavy in his lungs. 

“Are you mad that didn’t admit to being a DBSK fan?” Yunho asked when the boy continued to be unresponsive.  
“I’m sorry, Jae. Please,” he begged as Jaejoong shifted his eyes slowly to the other’s face, taken aback by the worry before him. He shook his head as he stole a peek at the distinct, mouth-watering outline guiltily. 

“I just-” Jaejoong blinked as he tried to find the words to explain. “I was just stunned because, wow,” he nodded at his eloquence before darting his eyes once more to the weapon concealed underneath the grey cloth. 

“You’re really not mad?” Yunho insisted in question as Jaejoong laughed nervously. How could he even be mad at the knowledge that his perfect eye-candy had a big dick? “No, no. Just really shocked,” he assured once more, wetting his lips as he reminded himself to not look down. 

“Okay. I’m sorry for lying to you though. It was just so funny to annoy you and I couldn’t find a good time to admit that I fancied Youngwoong.” 

Jaejoong shrugged as he swiped the mousepad of his laptop. When was it ever a good time to ask if the other was gay? “So you like the pretty types?” He asked casually as he pretended to read the text on the page, his mind still focused on the delectable outline of Yunho’s monster dick. 

“Youngwoong would kill you for calling him pretty!” The boy gasped as he set his laptop on the desk, climbing to sit cross-legged before it. “I like the silly types, I guess. The adorable sort,” he confessed as he logged into his computer with a shrug. “You?”

Jaejooong pouted in consideration. “I don’t really have an ideal type, I think. Just somebody that will complement me. As in the synergy sort not the ego sort, you asshole,” he corrected immediately when the noticed the other’s eyes glint with mischief. 

“Fine,” Yunho moved closer towards the table before continuing to edit the document. “Do you think that you’re too serious sometimes?” 

Jaejoong cocked his head without pausing his work. “I guess? I make jokes too, but I often spend time worrying about things. Is that bad?” 

“Nope,” Yunho replied brightly with a lilt. “I’m a balance of both,” he supplied. Jaejoong mulled over the statement before acquiescing with a nod. “That’s true,” he confirmed with a smile as the other boy beamed at him.

“Okay, do your work,” he nagged when the other didn’t stop grinning. Watching the other return to his laptop, Jaejoong raked his eyes slowly over the other’s form, down the curve of the muscled back he had appreciated four days ago, before landing, inevitably on the other’s crotch as his mouth fell open once more. 

Yunho’s pants legs was taut from his sitting position as it stretched over his thighs and obviously, the boy’s third leg as it completely revealed the shape of Yunho’s penis, moulding the outline of and the line of the other’s glands. Jaejoong swallowed his pooling saliva slowly as he felt a drop of heat roll out to coat the head of his own dick. Yunho’s flaccid genitals was a masterpiece, he pressed his tongue onto his lips as he imagined the warm weight of it in his mouth. 

“Yunho,” he croaked, his throat dry from thirst as the boy looked up innocently. “Doesn’t your cock hurt?” He asked as he pointed at the outline while the other boy froze momentarily before shooting out of his bed, beet red in face as he clutched his genitals in shock. 

“Shit,” Yunho cussed, swearing once more when he walked into the bed frame in his flusteration. “Shit, Jae, I’m so sorry,” he babbled as his face crumpled in mortification and apology, his hands ineffectual as they left a good portion of the dick uncovered. 

“Don’t,” Jaejoong whispered as he crawled onto the bed, completely hypnotized by the call of the penis he had been thinking of for the better part of the last ten minutes. “Come,” he gestured the boy closer before nuzzling softly against the length, moaning appreciatively when he felt it harden against his face. Palming the balls, he guided the other to sit before pushing the other down as he climbed over the boy. 

“I’m going to kiss you,” he warned as he flipped the penis upwards as it began to rise, swelling to its full length as it strained against the cloth. “Please,” Yunho begged brokenly, a hand on Jaejoong’s thigh as Jaejoong claimed his lips hungrily. 

Jaejoong moaned into the sloppy, open-mouthed kiss as Yunho began to rut upwards desperately against him. Every contact between them was filthy and frantic, the nerves of his body sparking when Yunho slid a hand into the back of his pants, stroking the beginning curve of his bottom. The other boy’s erection was hard against his thigh, and he ached to hold it in his hand but he knew that it was too much for their first time. 

Rubbing their lengths against each other’s with no finesse or shame, they were no longer kissing as Jaejoong began to mouth at whatever exposed skin, wanton and hungry as he lavished in the taste of Yunho, their fingers feeble and sweaty between each other’s.  
Jaejoong felt the other’s orgasm before it happened, the boy’s muscles contracting against him as Yunho released a broken moan when he came. Thrusting against the softening length desperately as he felt himself plateauing, Yunho’s oversensitive mewls filled Jaejoong’s ears as he came with a groan, toppling, spent, as he tucked his face into the crook of Yunho’s neck, his breath shallow in his post-orgasmic haze. 

Laying immobile on the bed, they both tried to catch their breaths. 

-

“I’m sticky,” Yunho commented finally as he shifted, moving his legs onto the bed as he searched for the other’s hand once more. Jaejoong hummed a reply, fingers loose as Yunho began to caress the back of his hand, relenting when the other reached to press a chaste kiss that morphed into a wet, lazy one sluggishly. 

“Do you want to stay over?” Yunho asked non-sequitur moments later as they languished in each other’s embrace once more. Agreeing with a hum without opening his eyes, Jaejoong smiled to himself lazily. 

“You’re lucky that you’re adorable,” Yunho commented as his hand moved to play with the boy’s hair. “Just my type.” 

“Oh, how you compliment me,” Jaejoong replied in jest, laughing when he felt the other’s chest rumble in amusement under his. 

Luxuriating in the gentle warmth of his soon-to-be boyfriend, Jaejoong squeezed the other’s hand tight in a wave of emotion as he thought about the report that had gotten them together, and the subtle questions throughout their meetings that he only understood now. 

Jerking when the other responded with a playful pinch to his bottom, Jaejoong was sure of the happiness to come as he growled in warning at the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more shelved fics now, I aspire to bring an extension wire to work, and as usual, gr8 title, I am utterly impressed. I pulled myself through the writing of this by forcing myself to stfd and write this, bless.
> 
> I google-imaged sweatpants dick so hard after reading the fic and visited a bunch of hung, flaccid penis tumblr sites because nudity inspires me, yessss. They were all very pretty, and [this](http://38.media.tumblr.com/f5b9d8b8397569f5904e7bc179a6e19c/tumblr_nkrhn536tU1ti0vpro1_250.gif) is one of the coolest though? Freaking inspiring, I swear. Imagine Yunho with that monster, shitsters.


End file.
